A Night in the Woods
by hollywood-lives
Summary: Fang and Max's relationship has been getting more and more heated. What happens when Fang beckons Max into the forest for a long needed night of release? Find out! Rated M for adult themes, AKA lemony goodness!
1. Chapter 1

**Max's POV**  
I looked across the fire and my eyes met Fang's brooding gaze. I blushed and quickly averted my eyes, trying to cover it up by pretending to be on guard. The flock and I were, of course, on the run again, but something had changed between Fang and I. I had always loved Fang. He was my other half, like a brother, and the second leader in the flock. But now everything was...well, different. Every time I turned around it was like he was staring at me, watching my every move. I didn't feel creeped out like I should have, but more touched that he would be fascinated enough to even want to know what I was doing. I also began to have dreams about Fang, where we were alone on the beach. He would slide his warms hands in my shirt and brush the tips of his fingers across my nipples. His lips would work his way down my neck and-_No!!!_ I _had_ to stop thinking of him this way immediately, or it could endanger the future of the flock...But I couldn't help but wonder if maybe, _possibly_, did he feel the same way about me?

**Fang's POV**  
I saw the blush spread across Max's cheeks before she could look away, and a smirk spread across my face. I couldn't help it, I loved making her feel this way. I wanted to know that I was the one she thought about as she fell into her restless slumber. I needed to be the reason that when I sat next to her on watch, I could smell the musky scent emanating from her body as she tossed and moaned unconsciously. I constantly had this incredible urge to pounce on her and ravage her body, not caring who saw...but that would be very, _very_ bad. First things first, protect the flock at _all_ costs. So basically I just had to suffer and be miserable...Or did I?

**Max's POV  
**I was first on watch that night, and I was on high alert as the flock snored softly around me. I took in each of their faces, admiring their confidence and ability to remain on guard even as they slept. Angel's blond curls were a dirty and matted mess, and yet she still had the presence of, well, and angel. Gazzy mumbled quietly to himself in a voice that sounded exactly like mine, which, I admit, was slightly disturbing. Iggy sighed, grumbled, and rolled over so his back was towards me. Nudge was smiling slightly at something in her dream. She was so cute when her mouth wasn't running at a thousand miles a minute. Then there was...Oh, God. Fang was sitting up, staring directly at me. His eyes were hooded over in an unfamiliar expression that I had only seen in my dreams. Lust, and need. He stood up and began to move towards me slowly. I could now see his hardened member pressing tensely against his jeans. My breath quickened, and I licked my lips as I stared up at him from beneath my eyelashes. His breath grazed my cheek as he pulled me up against him. The bulge in his pants was pressed against my hip, and my heated core ached for him. He whispered in my ear.  
"Come with me." I easily picked up on the double meaning in his words, and my breath hitched as he began to drag me into the depths of the forest. I tapped the back of Iggy's hand twice to let him know he was now on watch, and gladly let Fang drag me deeper into the forest. After a long walk we made it to a small clearing that seemed to be made entirely for us, and this moment. There was a log with a bed of moss, and colorful wildflowers sprouted up all around it. We were entirely enclosed by the trees, and if it weren't for Fang, I never would have been able to find my way out.  
He stopped and pulled my body against his, staring into my eyes greedily before pressing his lips against mine. The kiss began soft and sweet, but it didn't take long for what began as sensual to be filled with passion and need. He drug his tongue along my lower lip, begging for entrance. I gladly obliged and parted my lips as our tongues began the battle for dominance. I let him win quickly though. I knew the longer we spent kissing, the longer it would be before we got to what I truly wanted. My heart was pounding in my chest and I was gasping for air before he finally broke the kiss. I instinctively ground my hips against his, listening to the guttural groan he let out in response. Instantly, that was my favorite sound in the entire world, and I was determined to hear it again.  
With a smirk I removed one of my hands from around his neck, reaching down to rub his package through his jeans. This time he let out a loud growl and pushed me backwards onto the log. He pinned me down by my wrists, and his dark eyes bored into mine.  
"Do you like seeing what you do to me Max? Do you like having the knowledge that I want to ravage every part of you right here?" He whispered harshly to me. I just stared back, in awe of how sexy Fang could truly be. "Answer me, Max, or you won't be getting any of this tonight." I nodded my head quickly in response, not wanting him to stop. His eyes narrowed, so I spoke every word of what I was thinking.  
"I love knowing that I do that to you. I love knowing that I turn you on that much. I find so hot when you speak to me like this. I want you to consume me entirely. Most of all I want you, to fuck. Me. NOW." That was all it took to get him going. He lips crashed down onto mine so hard it nearly hurt, before he began to kiss and lick his way down my neck. He bit the base of my throat, where it connects to my shoulder and I let out a loud moan. I struggled to break his grasp so I could run my hands through his hair, but his hands tightened around my wrists even harder as he pulled away from me. I whimpered at the absence of his mouth on my skin as he stared down at me, smirking slightly.  
"Am I going to have to punish you, Maximum? Or are you going to behave?" I just whimpered again as he released my wrists. He stood and removed his shirt. I stared at him, my jaw going slack. I wanted so badly to reach and stroke his abs, lick my way down his chest, but he wouldn't allow me. I didn't want him to leave me here, feeling so desperate. He grabbed the hem of my shirt, sliding it up bit by bit. I sat up slightly so he could take it off of me completely. I was left sitting there completely topless. No bra for the poor bird kid. He licked his lips as he took me in.  
"Beautiful." He whispered as he leaned forward. He took my left breast in his mouth, massaging my nipple with his tongue as he caressed my right one with his calloused palm. He then switched positions, nipping at my hardened nipple on the right as he gave it the same attention that he gave the other. I felt him scoot down even further, kissing and licking down my stomach, dipping his tongue into my bellybutton. I felt him stop at the edge of my pants. He looked up at me from beneath he mess of dark hair as he undid the button with his teeth. I gasped at how hot that was. He pulled my pants down, licking his way from my upper thigh, all the way down to my ankle, and back up again, stopping before he reached the place I needed him most.  
"I can smell your lust, Maximum." He said to me, as he took his palm and pressed against my cotton covered core. I was soaked all the way through my panties. "Oh, you're so wet Max. I need you so badly right now."  
"Then take m-me." I gasped through the pants I was taking. He slid my panties down and licked his back up my leg again, only this time, he didn't stop. He licked up my slit and my head fell back so it was resting against the log.  
"Watch me, Maximum," He growled. I sat back up and watched as he licked around my clit. My hips bucked against his face and I groaned.  
"More, Fang. More." I panted. He obliged and soon began to nip and suck at my clit. I moaned and bucked my hips harder. "Oh, God Fang,. Oh God. I'm gonna...I'm...AHHHH, FANNNNNGGGGG!!!!!" I cried out as he plunged his tongue deep within me, and I rode out my orgasm. He lapped up all of my juices, drinking me in. He slowly rose up and met my gaze, and looked back up at him hungrily. I stood before pushing him down onto the log. "Now, it's you're turn."

**A/N: Hey everybody!!! Hope you enjoyed it! I will post a new chapter, but in the mean time, I need feedback! Please review my story! If you think it's good, review! If you think it sucked, review anyway!!! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don not own any of the characters, they are all James Patterson's, blah blah blah. The story line is all mine :)**

**A/N: I was planning on making this longer, but unfortunately I am now using the family computer so I can only work on it when the family's gone. This very well may be the last chapter. On a happier note, thank you to those who reviewed!!! I really appreciate the support from all of you. I tried to space it out a bit more, but I don't have a good writing software, so the best I could do was double-space it.**

**Max's POV**

I raked my eyes over Fangs tanned and muscular body, licking my lips in anticipation. He stared up at me in need as I ran my hands across his

chest and down his stomach in wonder. I was shocked by his beauty. I pressed my lips firmly to his before kissing my way across his cheek and

taking his earlobe into my mouth. I nibbled gently and Fang groaned in response, making me suck harder on it. My hands trembled slightly as I

made my way down his stomach to the top of his jeans. I ran my hands over the bulge in his pants and he moaned louder. I pressed a little bit

harder before fumbling with the button. My hands were shaking so badly that Fang had to help me. He chuckled slightly, making me bite his ear

even harder, eliciting another moan from Fang. It occurred to me that this was the most noise Fang had ever made, and I giggled. He looked at

me questioningly, but I just shook my head in response. I finally reached down and wrapped my hand around his hardened member, which gave

me an idea how large it was. I gasped when my fingers barely made it all the way around. I wondered if Fang was aware how...well endowed he

was down there. I backed up and made my way down to his waist. I could clearly see now that Fang was even larger than he felt. I licked my lips

as I saw his juices forming at the tip. I wasn't well trained in things like this, being the mutant runaway that I am, so I just decided to do what felt

natural. I slowly licked the juices off of the tip, and Fang immediately bucked his hips toward me, moaning. I licked my way up and down his shaft

before wrapping my lips around the tip and began to bob my head up and down. I worked my tongue at the same time, licking and sucking. I felt

myself get even more wet just from listening to Fang.

"Oh God, Max. Fuck yeah. Oh fuck Max. Mmmm, so good. Don't stop..." I bobbed my head faster and sucked harder. I was getting worked up from

listening to how hot Fang sounded to me. His voice was deep, raspy, and filled with need. Need for _me_. I was amazed that I could even feel like

this for someone. Suddenly I felt his hand on my chin, trying to pull me up. I simply smacked his hand away, focused on the task at hand. He

pushed harder on my chin.

"Damn it, Max, stop!" I pulled away, my eyes burning with the feeling of on coming tears. Rejection filled every pore of my body. Fang must have

noticed because his eyes got wide. "No, no Max, " he explained. "I only stopped you, because I want you to cum _with_ me." My eyes doubled in

size as he spoke these words, and next thing I knew I was laying on the log again, him laying over me. He ran his finger up and down my slit,

keeping my gaze the entire time. He ran his member along my slit as well, pressing it firmly against my clit, causing me to cry out. He kept eye

contact as he settled at my entrance. "This is gonna hurt, babe." I nodded. I was used to pain, so this couldn't be too bad. He began to push his

way in, and then I felt an excruciating tearing feeling. Tears began to streak down my face, and I bit my lip to keep myself from yelling. "Are you

okay?" He whispered. Fuck, did I _look_ okay? No, I cry for no reason. Damn it!

"Just...Keep going." I mumbled through clenched teeth. He took a deep breath and slowly slid out, and then began to thrust back into me slowly.

After a while the pain subsided and I was filled with the most overwhelming pleasure I had ever felt in my life. "Oh, God Fang. Go faster. Harder!

Shit!" I Grabbed his hips and forced Fang to go faster and deeper into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and rocked my hips forward to

meet him. He was mumbling obscenities to himself the entire time as I moaned and groaned loudly. Soon I felt like all of the energy in my body

moved inward, gathering at my core. "Oh, fuck. Oh, God. Fang, I'm gonna..I'm..."

"I know babe, me too. Fuck. FUCK. MAAAAAXXXX!" We cried out each others names simultaneously before coming down from our amazing high. He

looked deep into my eyes and I Felt as though he could see into my soul. He kissed me softly, once, twice, three times before pulling away. He

stared at my and a grin lit up his face, and brightened my entire world. Then he said the only thing that could change my life any more.

"I love you, Maximum Ride."

**A/N: Sooo, you know the drill! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**


End file.
